Dragonball Next Generation Voyager Z
by HaloGatomon
Summary: My first DBZ/Star Trek crossover. The DBZ gang find themselves on either the Enterprise or Voyager. Can they get back home? Full of humour and laughes! Please R&R!


Disclaimer~Me no own DBZ, Star Trek~The Next Generation or Star Trek~Voyager.  
  
Author's Note~What happens when you watch too much of your two favourite Star Trek series, Dragonball Z and drink too much cola? You get Dragonball Next Generation Voyager Z! That's what! Watch the madness and mayhem as the DBZ crew find themselves on Voyager and the Enterprise. It also features me and a friend, Ty, hey, how can I not be in it when I love both so much? ^-^ Laugh as everyone tries to figure out what the hell is going on, why Q keeps annoying Picard and Janeway, Saiyan appetites proving to be too much, a speed chase through the Jeffrey-tubes, Halo and Ty scream at the new and improved Cell Borg Drones and Goku fleeing from the hypo-sprays! Dedicated to all my friends, especially Kara since she is a big Trekky like me, and DBZ and Star Trek loving peeps everywhere! ^_^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Next Generation Voyager Z  
  
Chapter 1-This Doesn't Look Like The BBQ  
  
  
  
One minute they were sparing and thrilling the crowd of their friends, the next they were in an entirely different place. Goku and Vegeta couldn't make heads or tails of it and wondered where the hell they were and where everyone else were.  
Goku was the first to wake up. He found himself resting against a wall, surrounded by several large containers. Taking a look at his new surroundings, Goku shakily got to his feet and looked over to the other side of the storage bay and saw Vegeta standing up. Goku walked over to him and sighed.  
"This doesn't look like the BBQ."  
"Of course it isn't baka!" Vegeta growled.   
"Then where are we?" Goku asked.  
"How in hell am I supposed to know?" Vegeta yelled.  
Both Saiyans looked around, trying to figure out where they were.  
"This looks like some kind of storage bay." Vegeta spoke.  
"For storing what?" Goku asked. "I hope it's food, I'm hungry!"  
Goku then proceeded to look through the different containers, hoping to find food, while Vegeta looked rather miffed. Suddenly, a large group of men ran through the doors of the bay. They wore a black outfit with a yellow strip at the top and held some kinda of weapons in their hands.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Eh? What?" Goku turned around.  
He gave a loud yelp as he narrowly dodged a phaser blast aimed at him and ducked down behind the containers.  
"Who are they Vegeta? Why are they firing at us?" Goku yelled above the phaser fire.  
"Kakarot! Shut up with the stupid questions!" Vegeta yelled, firing small Ki blasts at the newcomers.  
Then, the apparent leader of the new group, tapped a badge on his uniform and spoke.   
"Captain, the intruders are more powerful than we first thought."  
"Intruders? Where?" Goku asked, leaping up and turning right around so his back faced the group of men.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled loudly.  
Too late. A beam of phaser fire hit Goku in the back and he collapsed on to the floor, seemingly dead.  
Vegeta growled in fury and became so angry he went SSJ. The men looked at him in awe and confusion and were somewhat afraid.  
"Bastards!" Vegeta yelled. "Kakarot was mine to kill and only mine! Die!"  
Vegeta powered up to use Final Flash, but he never got a chance. While he was powering up and getting super pissed off, the leader of the team had managed to sneak around the containers and hit Vegeta with a phaser blast from behind. The Saiyan Prince fell to the ground next to Goku and flashed back to normal mode. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"Wolf to Captain Picard. The intruders have been taken care of."  
"Very good Mr Wolf." A voice replied. "Take them to Sick-bay, I'll be right there."  
"Ay Captain."  
  
  
"Er…Goten, this doesn't look like the BBQ." Trunks said.  
"No kidding Trunks." Goten replied. "For one thing, it was a whole lot bigger than this!"  
Poor Trunks and Goten were cramped together in a very, very small and very dark tunnel.   
"Goten, please get off my back!" Trunks growled, trying to move.  
"Sorry Trunks!" Goten replied, scrambling backwards.  
"Where are we?" Trunks asked.  
"I dunno." Goten shrugged a reply. "In some sort of dark tunnel I think."  
"Look ahead Goten, the tunnel seems to end up there." Trunks said, pointing as Goten looked over his shoulder. "Let's go look."  
"Okay, if you say so." Goten replied.  
The two best friends crawled down the narrow tunnel and came to the end, which looked like a crossroad.  
"Oh woah, how many tunnels could there be Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"One straight ahead, one below and one above." Trunks replied.  
"Hey Goten? Trunks? Is that you?" A voice called.  
The two friends looked at each other and grinned.  
"That sounds like Mirai." Trunks said, smirking.  
"What are you planning?" Goten asked.  
"How about a little game of hide and seek?"  
"Oh yeah! That'll be so much fun!"  
Trunks smirked, looked down the tunnel he and Goten had just come from and saw Mirai having a hard time crawling through and narrow tunnel.  
"Hey Mirai, me and Goten are here." Trunks called.  
"Good, just wait there and I'll come get you." Mirai called back.  
"Not until you catch us first!" Trunks said. "Go Goten, go!"   
Trunks and Goten laughed as they both started crawling as fast as they could away from Mirai who was starring in disbelief.  
"Oh what! This isn't a game! Hey get back here!" Mirai yelled, chasing the two laughing youngsters.  
  
  
Gohan looked around in confusion as a bunch of people jumped up, he guessed their were surprised by his entrance, not that he planned it or wasn't surprised himself.   
"This sure doesn't look like the BBQ." Gohan thought.  
He then saw some of them lift something up their hands, he presumed they were weapons. Gohan leaped up and, in a panic, started floundering around.  
"No, no, no, no don't shoot! I'm not gonna hurt you! I swear I'm not!"  
He sweat dropped as they all raised an eyebrow, he knew he'd just made a fool of himself again. He then tensed as they moved closer, anxious at what they were going to do next. To his relief, the woman closest to him gave a nod to the others and they lowered their weapons. The woman then spoke.  
"I am Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"  
"My name is Gohan and sadly I have no idea what you're talking about. What's a Federation?"  
Janeway sighed as a dirty blonde haired man gave a chuckle from behind.  
"Let me guess, a temporal displacement?" Janeway asked.  
Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
"A what?"  
"More like a dimensional displacement Captain." A black hair woman with strange head ridges said. "He's showing signs of a dimensional distortion."  
Gohan backed up as the woman came closer to him, holding some kind of device in her hands right up close to him. She noticed his edginess and spoke.  
"Oh don't worry, this won't hurt you. It's called a Tricorder, I'm just scanning you to make sure your okay."  
"Okay." Gohan nervously replied, stepping closer so he could get a better look at the device.  
"What race are you? You looked Human to me." A man with black hair and a tattoo to the right of his forehead.  
"I am, well at least part Human." Gohan replied. "I'm half Human, half Saiyan."  
"Saiyan? That's another alien race?" Janeway asked.  
"Yes, you could say that." Gohan replied. "One minute I was on Earth at a BBQ with all my family and friends, the next I was standing here. I'm really confused."  
"You're not the only one." Janeway said.  
"Captain, I'm picking up more new lifesigns." A tall man with pointy ears said from behind Gohan at a command station.  
"They might be friends of mine." Gohan said.   
"Where are the lifesigns Tuvok?" Janeway asked.  
"I'm picking up three in the Jeffrey-tubes and two in Neelix's kitchen." Tuvok replied.  
"I pray kami that the two in…er…what's his name again?" Gohan asked.  
"Neelix." Tuvok said.  
"Yeah, I hope the two in his kitchen aren't my dad and Vegeta." Gohan said. "See, they're both full blooded Saiyans and…well…Saiyans have a rather extremely large appetite."  
"I guess we'll take your word for it." Janeway said. "Tuvok and B'Elanna, I want you two to come with me find the three lifesigns in the Jeffrey-tubes. Harry, Tom, you two take Gohan to Neelix's kitchen and find the other two lifesigns. Chakotay, you have the Bridge."  
"Ay Captain."  
  
  
"Now where the hell are we?" Videl asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know where we are?" Piccolo yelled.  
"Hey let's not argue, please." Ty said. "What's got you so excited anyway Halo?"  
"I think she's finally flipped." Piccolo said, promptly receiving an elbow from Ty.  
"I know where we are." Halo said proudly.  
"Really? Where?" Ty, Piccolo and Videl asked at the same time.  
Halo smirked.  
"We're on the Federation Star Ship Enterprise." Halo replied.  
Ty moaned loudly while Piccolo and Videl looked confused.  
"You are NOT serious!" Ty groaned.  
"Well just look!" Halo yelled. "We're in a shuttle bay, duh, anyone can recognise that! It's also the same as the ones on the Enterprise in Star Trek-The Next Generation!"  
"Halo, please don't tell me you actually watch Star Trek." Videl said.  
Halo death glared Videl and Piccolo and Ty stepped way back.  
"And what's wrong with me liking it?" Halo asked menacingly.  
"Erm, guys, now's not the time to argue." Ty said. "Now's the time to RUN!"  
Ty yelled and pointed behind Halo. They all ducked down as a volley of phaser blasts flew their way.  
"Hey! Stop shooting at us you bakas!" Halo screamed as she was being held back by Ty. "Why don't you go kill a few Cardassians or something! They're the enemy not us!"  
"Ty, Halo, go and run now. Me and Piccolo will hold these guys off." Videl said.  
"We can't leave you!" Ty said.  
"Go now! Both of you!" Piccolo yelled.  
Halo and Ty, having no choice, took off now a hatch and into the Jeffrey-tubes.  
  
  
From his vantagepoint above the Enterprise, Q smirked and even gave a small laugh.  
"My, my, my, how interesting." Q said to himself. "So some how people from another dimension have ended up on either the Enterprise or Voyager."  
Q rubbed his hands together and smirked and evil smirk.   
"This is going to be so much fun!"  
He clicked his fingers and was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooh, so Q plans on having a little fun! How did the DBZ peeps end up on either the Enterprise or Voyager? Will they be reunited and sent back to their dimension? Will all the food on both ships run out due to the extreme that is the Saiyan appetite? Will Mirai catch Trunks and Goten? Will Goku end up running away from all the Hypo-sprays? What about the unknown threat heading towards them? Will I ever shut up? Want more? Then R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
